


Gift of the Dragons

by Dragon_Master_Lizzy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dragons, Dubious Consent, Eggpreg, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Size Difference, Slash, Who knows if I forgot something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Master_Lizzy/pseuds/Dragon_Master_Lizzy
Summary: The Original Firebending Masters - the dragons Ran and Shaw, decide to bestow a gift upon a confused Zuko.The young Fire Nation prince is shocked by their actions but is too occupied to resist much, and ends up feeling wrung-out i(n a number of ways).Follow Zuko as he discovers what exactly The Masters have given him, a deeper understanding of himself, and maybe, just maybe, a love interest.Or: the one where Zuko gets done by dragons, panics a far bit, carries an egg, and goes through quite a lot of "self-discovery" (see tag: masturbation).





	1. Regaining Firebending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is actually completely safe-for-work, but the story starts to get hot & heavy very quickly. After the initial sex though, things slow down a fair bit.

Honor was a frequent thought in Zuko's mind. In the years since he had been banished from the Fire Nation, his thoughts on honor had changed, especially with the latest development in his life. He had joined the Avatar because he knew it was the right thing to do. But deep down, Zuko knew that part of the reason for his defection was honor.

When Azula had "killed" the Avatar and given Zuko the credit, he thought the approval of his father would be satisfying. He thought that the restoration of his honor would give him a sense of belonging and he would finally be happy. But during the trip to Ember Island with Azula and her friends, Zuko realized that he wasn't happy. Part of it was his crazy sister and her friends, but something else had to be wrong.

 

After the trip to Ember Island, Zuko realized what he needed to do. He had to change sides and help the Avatar defeat Firelord Ozai. His journey fraught with introspection, Zuko made his way to the Western Air Temple to search for the Avatar and his friends. After gaining the relative trust of the group, Zuko began having trouble with his firebending

Zuko and the Avatar set off to find the Sun Warriors and somehow learn from them even though they were believed to be long gone. The two young men managed to find the Sun Warriors and learn of the secret they were protecting. They met Ran and Shaw, the last two living dragons - the original masters of firebending.

After learning from the Masters, Zuko and Aang descended the stairway and spoke to the Sun Warrior chief of their experience. 

As nightfall neared, the chief addressed the young men. "Avatar, we will escort you to your airbison as well as a place you can rest tonight. I'd like to speak further with Prince Zuko." Although a little confused, the boys agreed to meet up in the morning.


	2. A Second Meeting With the Masters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is VERY confused.  
> ...  
> And I maybe I should've included another tag because Shaw likes rimming.

After Aang had left, the Sun Warrior chief spoke to Zuko. "Prince Zuko, the Masters would like to bestow a gift upon you."

Zuko was confused by the man's words. "But they already have. They gave me back my firebending and a better understanding of it," he told the chief.

"While I am glad you recognize that as a gift, the Masters have something else in mind. Follow me." The chief led Zuko around the side of the massive staircase. As they reached the back of it, Zuko saw a door made from heavy stone. Focused on the door, he was startled when the Sun Warrior chief spoke. "Come, Prince Zuko, we must perform the Dancing Dragon to open the door."

Zuko looked at the ground and recognized the circular pattern of stones. He nodded. "Right," he said. The two firebenders took their stances before performing the dance. A moment after they stepped on the last pair of tiles, the door opened, grinding against the surrounding stone. Inside, there was a staircase that led down into darkness. "I will accompany you down, but I must stop at the bottom of the staircase. There is a small room at the bottom where I will wait. You must continue on into the Masters' chamber," the chief said. Zuko nodded and the two began their descent.

About an hour later, Zuko could see the bottom of the staircase. After descending the last few steps, the chief spoke. "This is where I stop, Prince Zuko. Proceed into the Masters' chamber. Take about forty steps past the doorway and stop there."

Glancing back at the chief, Zuko walked through the doorway. On the other side was darkness. Zuko silently counted out forty steps and stopped, waiting patiently. Suddenly, he could hear the whooshing sounds and breathing that heralded the presence of the two dragons. Before he could say a word, two huge braziers of oil were each lit by a blast of fire. Startled, Zuko jerked his head to the right and saw Ran before looking to the left and seeing Shaw. Zuko just stood there and stared, not knowing what to do. Ran touched Zuko's forehead with a whisker and sent the young man a vision of himself taking off his clothes. He hesitated for a moment, but then began to disrobe, having decided that if a dragon told you to do something, you did it. When he was down to the last of his underclothes, he paused and looked to the Masters in question. The dragons nodded at him to continue. When he was completely bare, a shiver went through Zuko, despite his inner fire. The dragons noticed the young firebender's shiver and curled around him like gargantuan snakes, their heated breath warming his naked body.

The Masters studied Zuko, and their intense gaze made him a bit nervous. Then Ran swept his large head toward Zuko, stopping just short of knocking him down. The dragon gently took a hold of Zuko's arms using his whiskers and pulled gently. After a moment, the young man realized that the dragon wanted him to move. Ran's guidance continued until Zuko was on his hands and knees. With the ground being stone, the young firebender was thankful to be on top of his discarded clothes. Now Zuko was beginning to worry. What could the Masters want from him, why was he on all fours like this? The prince felt warm breath against his backside, so he looked back over his shoulder. There was Shaw, and the dragon was very close to his rear. Ran, still in front of Zuko, used a whisker to gently redirect Zuko’s gaze back toward him.

Suddenly, Zuko jerked, startled by the feeling of something wet run up the crack of his ass. He tried to turn his head and look, but Ran’s whisker kept his head facing forward. Ran touched Zuko’s forehead with a whisker and attempted to convey a sense of calm and reassurance to the young man. Zuko took a deep breath to calm himself, holding it in for a few seconds before slowly releasing it. The wet thing, which Zuko now assumed was Shaw’s – very large – tongue, ran another stripe up his crack. The dragon repeated the action several more times. After noticing the prince relaxing a little, Shaw used his whiskers in order to gently spread apart the cheeks of Zuko’s ass.

The firm swipes of Shaw's tongue, which had actually started to feel kind of nice, had made Zuko a bit dazed. However, he was jolted into awareness when the large tongue was dragged directly over his asshole. Shaw continued to lick the small hole, and after a couple of minutes, the young firebender had settled somewhat. Deciding it was time to move on Shaw began to wriggle his tongue into Zuko’s hole. The young man jolted forward a bit and tried to look behind himself, but was prevented from doing so by Ran, still in front of him. By now, Shaw had wiggled his tongue a least a foot deep into Zuko. Ran continued attempting to convey a sense of calm to the young man, but Zuko was less and less swayed by the dragon’s reassurances. Sensing this, Ran curled the end of his tail around Zuko’s arms to keep him in place. Zuko was forced to endure the inside of his ass being explored by the massive tongue. Just when Zuko had gotten somewhat used to the intrusion, Shaw removed his large tongue from the prince’s hole, leaving it much more pliant than when this all began.


	3. Giving the Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This is where the penetrative dragon on human sex begins!  
> This work is rated Explicit for a reason!
> 
> Otherwise, please enjoy reading this.

Zuko sighed, hoping the worst was over. Alas, there was much more in store for him. Shaw proceeded to move forward so that he stood over Zuko with his back feet near the young man’s legs. By now, Ran had moved to Zuko’s side, tail still holding the young man in place. Zuko felt what must have been Ran’s feelers spread his cheeks apart again. Shaw lowered his body and Zuko felt something huge poking at his hole. He started to panic, realizing that the dragon was intending to have sex with him. When he was unable to move away, Zuko desperately attempted to regulate his breathing and calm himself. After a couple of minutes of Zuko's measured breathing, Shaw sensed the prince had calmed as much as he would be able to and pressed forward. Zuko shook as the dragon’s massive length began to enter him. It was a good twenty minutes later when he was shocked by the dragon bottoming out. Shaw only gave the young man a couple of minutes to adjust before he began to move, slowly pulling out until only the tip remained before just as slowly pushing back in. Zuko gasped when the dragon pushed back in and pressed against something inside of him, causing a spark of pleasure. The Masters seemed to communicate this occurrence and Shaw began to move faster, hitting that spot on each inward thrust. Time lost all meaning as Zuko was engulfed in pleasure. But what felt like all too soon, Zuko felt Shaw thrust in to the hilt before stopping completely. The base of the dragon’s member began to swell, knotting inside Zuko’s asshole. The next thing he knew, the dragon’s near-burning seed began spurting into him in pulses, and his pleasure was increased with every pulse. Eventually the flow stopped, and Shaw remained in Zuko for another quarter of an hour while the knot went down. When they were no longer locked together, the dragon pulled out slowly. Zuko expected some of the seed to leak out, but none did. Sighing, Zuko believed that his ordeal was finally over. But the dragons quickly traded places, Ran swiftly sheathing his own length in the young man, stretching his hole even more than Shaw had. Stunned, Zuko realized that Ran’s member was shorter and thicker while Shaw’s was thinner and longer. Thankfully, by this point, the stretch only added to the young firebender's pleasure. After a little while, Zuko finally reached his peak, coming as Ran did. The next three hours passed in much the same manner, each dragon taking Zuko and releasing their seed into him before switching and continuing the cycle, Zuko coming repeatedly to the point where nothing came out anymore when he reached completion.

Finally, Zuko felt one of the dragons, he wasn’t sure which, pull out, and the other not take its place. Shaw moved in front of Zuko and touched a whisker to his forehead, very clearly conveying thank you to the young man. The dragons moved away from him, which let him know that he was free to go. Zuko slowly put all of his clothes back on and left the Masters' chamber through the doorway. The Sun Warrior chief said nothing, but grasped Zuko’s arm and began to help him up the long stairway. The normally hour-long journey took almost two. As they reached the top, Zuko noticed the sun had set long before and was beginning to rise again.

“Come, Prince Zuko. I will lead you to your friend, the Avatar." The Sun Warrior chief spoke. Zuko simply nodded, too worn out to speak. The two walked back around the massive staircase where Aang was waiting with Appa. Aang turned around as he heard the two coming, smiling brightly.

“Hey, Zuko! How did you sleep?” greeted an excited Aang.

Zuko was unsure of what to say and covertly looked to the Sun Warrior chief for guidance. A nearly imperceptible shake of the man's head was his only answer. “I slept fine, Aang. How did you sleep?” the young firebender replied evenly. Zuko managed a smile he hoped didn’t seem visibly tired.

“Great! I’m ready to get back and start training!” The Avatar exclaimed. “Let’s go, Zuko!”

The young man nodded. “Okay, Aang. I’m ready to go.”


	4. Denial, Hesitation, and Coming to Terms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko deals with some of the emotional aftereffects of his... encounter with the Masters.
> 
> This chapter is where another of the tags comes in!
> 
> I don't actually know when I last worked on this chapter, so if you see any mistakes, let me know.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the full chapter!

They made it back to the Western Air temple before midday. As the sky bison landed, the two young men could smell a campfire and knew that it was lunchtime. Zuko hoped there would be meat, while Aang hoped that someone had foraged something for him. The two made their way through the temple to the group. When they arrived, Sokka was, of course, the first to speak.

"Did you two jerkbenders learn anything about jerkbending on your little trip?" The obnoxious young man asked.

"Yes, actually." Zuko replied flatly, not giving Aang a chance to speak.

"Well?" Katara asked distrustfully.

Aang and Zuko shared a look and readied themselves for the Dancing Dragon. After they finished, the group was overall amused and teased them about the dancing.  
Later, Zuko was in a room watching the sun set as he contemplated the events of the previous night. He wasn't sure why the Masters had done that to him. He soon realized that thinking of it was quickly making him hard. He had dealt with this before, but it had always been more of a necessary task than a pleasurable one. It had always been an infrequent thing he'd just taken care of whenever he woke up that way. Zuko didn't feel comfortable taking care of this while thinking about the dragons' actions. He decided that he would ignore his problem. He figured it would probably go away when he went to sleep. By the time he had fallen asleep it had indeed faded.

The firebender's problem the night before had gone away, but he woke up uncomfortably hard. Zuko decided that he would just take care of it like always. He gripped his member firmly and began to stroke, really getting into it, but then he realized that he was recalling how it felt when the dragons penetrated him. Immediately, the prince let go of his still achingly hard member as if he had been burned. What was wrong with him? Deciding once again to leave it be, he dressed and got ready for the day.

It was a few hours later, after a lengthy training session with the Avatar and lunch when Zuko realized that his problem hadn't gone away. He had been distracted from it completely by the intense workout and the residual adrenalin rush. But he was harder than he had ever been and in a fair amount of pain from ignoring it. Zuko resigned himself to taking care of the problem, seeing as it wasn't going to go away on his own. He excused himself to his room, glad that it wasn't very close to any of the others' rooms.

Soon the young man was laid out on the bed, pants already removed. He quickly gripped himself after spitting in his hand, and began quickly stroking himself, desperate to get it over with without any strange thoughts. But he soon realized that he was getting nowhere fast. His member hadn't softened, but there was still something missing. Zuko sighed and decided that thinking of the dragons was inevitable at this point. He gripped himself again, stoking his member with slow, smooth motions. The feeling of a dragon buried in him entered his thoughts, and the pleasure built. But it still wasn't enough, and he flipped over, resting on his chest and knees, ass raised. Hesitantly, he put two of his fingers into his mouth, thoroughly wetting them. He removed them from his mouth and tentatively brought them to his ass hole, gently rubbing around its edge. Slowly, he wiggled his middle finger into his hole. Zuko gasped at the sensation, quickly pushing the finger further inside himself. It wasn't long before he decided that spit wasn't enough. He realized that his member had been leaking profusely. He gathered up the slick substance before working a second finger inside. It wasn't long before he added a third. Suddenly, he froze. His fingers had brushed against something that sent a jolt of pleasure through him. He focused his efforts on that spot inside himself and in no time was almost ready to release. With one last firm press to the spot inside him, Zuko came explosively. Exhausted, the prince removed his fingers from his hole before falling asleep almost instantly, not bothering to clean himself up.


End file.
